Ichigo VS Pain!
by Demod20
Summary: Ichigo finds himself hurled out of the Dangai Precipice World and into the Dimension of Naruto's world, in the middle of Pain's Invasion! A Pissed-Off Ichigo decides to show the true difference between a Shinigami and a 'god'. EPIC ONE-SHOT FIGHT!


_**Ichigo VS PAIN!**_

**Round 1**

The Pain's were raining destruction left and right, there life force being manipulated and the deaths were staggering in the Leaf. Little did they know, that this attracted unwanted attention from a certain Substitute Soul Reaper who's plunge into the Garganta took a wrong turn.

"What the heck? This doesn't look like Karakura Town? Wha-!" Ichigo, suddenly found himself in the midst of a battle, humans moving at inhuman speeds and using techniques he never thought possible. The fact they all were dressed as Ninjas kind of threw Ichigo through a loop.

"This is soooo a wrong turn its not even funny," Ichigo thought gritting his teeth together with irritation. 'I have to get back there and stop AIZEN!' he thought to himself, but as a nearby person flew in the air shouting out aloud, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" The entire ground began to fly everywhere, as if an invisible force was forcing the entire village to be pushed aside. Ichigo felt himself fly with the rush of the force, he barely got back on his feet, unwrapping Zangetsu from his back, holding on to a light pole for dear life.

"What the heck is going on?" When he heard people crying, people all around lying in the rubble, dead, Ichigo had enough. He used Flash Step to appear in front of the now landed individual who he deemed responsible for the attack, garbed in black robes with red clouds, pierced the heck out of his face and strange eyes that widened when it saw him.

"Who are you?" The man asked to him.

Ichigo then said, "Ichigo Kurosaki! What the heck are you doing killing all of these people?"

"I am Pain, leader of the Akatsuki. I never imagined meeting a Shinigami in this lifetime."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Y-You know of…Soul Reapers?"

Pain nodded his head, "I intend to bring pain to this world and I need to find an individual to satisfy my quest. These people refused to meet my demands therefore, I showed them real pain."

Ichigo's face hardened, "You bastard! How dare you slaughter countless people just to get what you want! You-!"

"Are obviously not wanting to aid me. However," a rod came out of Pain's coat sleeve before saying, "I cannot allow you to inhibit my plans."

Ichigo then brought up his sword in a defensive stance, "TRY ME!"

Pain then had five others appear to guard him, two behind, and three in front. Ichigo then hissed, Flash Stepping directly past the three and vertically slashed downwards with his sword it meeting Pain's rod. The other Pain's behind Ichigo struck out as well, on trying to punch him while the others intended to grappel. Ichigo then Flash Stepped again to the side before waving his sword horizontally shouting, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The bright blue energy arc raced towards them, but all of them dodged easily, a bald Pain rushing at him with fists. Ichigo barely blocks and parries the blows with his sword before trying to slash at him with no avail. 'Its like he can see every move I make!' Ichigo gritted his teeth now on the offensive. He then had his sword briefly on his fist, before he landed a punch into his chest, causing spit and blood to fly out of his mouth. His body felt him drag across the barren landscape as he then attacked by the lead Pain again, slashing and kicking at him, all barely blocked again.

'I have to use it!' Ichigo decided Flash Stepping away before his sword cloth wrapped around his sword arm and he grasped it with his left before he shouted, "BAN-KAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" He then appeared in a dark hakama cloak and his sword shrank to a regular sized katana with a swirled guard and black all over.

He then Flash Stepped faster, getting right in front of the Pain leader before he could barely keep up with his strikes, him on the defensive. One of the Pains summoned a large Bull and it charged at him, while Ichigo kept onto the lead Pain. Ichigo then Flash-Stepped easily out of the bull's way, before getting behind the summoner's back stabbing him through the back, killing him.

'One down,' Ichigo counted, suddenly attacked by a barrage of missiles from the Bald Pain. He Flash-Stepped away and dismembered his limbs before kicking him into the ground.

'Two', Ichigo then attacked by another one trying to grapple him, but was suddenly cut in half vertically.

'Three,' he then saw a Pain summoning what looked like a maw of hell, reaching for one of the corpses. 'That's what this spiritual pressure was off with!' Ichigo Realized Flash-Stepping over to the one using it, killing him and sealing the maw.

'Four,' Ichigo then saw the leader Pain and one other next to him. He then threw an energy arc at them, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" This time was black and was enormous, but the one next to the Lead Pain began absorbing it into him.

'No way!' Ichigo thought. He then Flash Stepped behind him and beheaded him.

'Five', Ichigo was about to go for the last one when he said, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He felt his whole body kicked by an unseen force, careening head over foot on the ground, his body being battered and cut from the force.

"Ah…my powers have returned. You have done admirably, Shinigami. No one has ever brought Pain to one in numbers."

"Agh…you mean…two right?" Ichigo said as he struggled back onto his feet, holding onto his sword with shakey hands.

Pain raised a brow, "So you noticed? It does not change things, Pain will be brought to you this day!" He then out his palm and said, "Universal PULL!" He felt his body thrown into his hand, his neck caught by Pain before being slammed into the ground.

"GACH!" He felt his entire body spasm with pain. 'Gotta, try…THAT!' As Pain was about to stab Ichigo, the ground quaked and Ichigo's power levels grew exponentially. Pain stood in awe as Ichigo stopped the rod strike with a flat palm, shattering it into pieces.

"Is that all you GOT?" Ichigo roared as his Hollowfication took affect, his mask in a vertical line and its skeletal visage actually gave Pain a look of fear in his eyes. Ichigo then punched the dazed Pain in the face, sending him cart wheeling head over shoulders a hundred yards, his nose and lips now bleeding.

"Impressive," Pain said before settling into a aggressive stance.

"Let's go!" Pain urged as he ran faster than before.

**ROUND TWO!**

Pain moved faster than before picking up random objects along his path with Universal Pull, gathering it behind him before throwing it full force at Ichigo.

"DODGE THIS!" Ichigo began slicing and dicing at remarkable speeds, and then Flash Stepped faster to get out of the rubble projectiles path.

"Nice Try!" Ichigo yelled as he bore down on Pain swinging violently at Pain, gashing his shoulder. Blood spurt from Pain's shoulder, however Pain immediately followed up with a barrage of kicks and punches, only one struck home smashing a piece of Ichigo's mask off, careening him across the landscape. Ichigo managed to halt his speed stabbing his sword into the ground and skidding across the air before landing, panting from the exertion.

Pain threw a rod from his coat, which Ichigo barely managed to cut in two, shattering the metal into pieces. Pain however was ready for that, throwing a round house kick to his chest and another to his jaw, launching him into the air before Pain grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground, the cracked mask shot out with blood and saliva.

"Its over," Pain said as he stepped on Ichigo's neck, only his hand protecting it from being crushed. Ichigo managed to stab his sword into Pain's leg, forcing it off before getting up, Pain jumping back to give himself distance.

"You're stubborn," Pain said before Ichigo righted himself and his sword was suddenly enveloped with dark black and red energy.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo Flash Stepped right in front of Pain, hurling it with his sword, when he shouted, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" The large sphere of telekinetic force was pushing back the Getsuga Tensho, but then it grew larger and it howled as it began to envelop the sphere around him.

"Impossible…he's withstanding Almighty Push with this power? Incredible!" Pain shouted to himself, his technique finally failing enveloping him, at the same time hurling across the landscape into a cliff, a mighty thunderous crash resounded across the area.

Ichigo was huffing and puffing, but still on his guard. Pain then broke out of the rubble spitting out of blood and huffing his breaths, raising his hands.

"Its not over, Shinigami!" With a clap of his hands and outstretched motion he said, "Planetary Devastation!" A large orb of chakra was thrown into the air, and it began to suck everything around it, pulling Ichigo up as well, dodging incoming debris as he was trapped within a large sphere of rock and debris.

Pain heaved heavy breaths as he held the hand sign, "I have you now…Shinigami!"

Ichigo didn't want to end this way. He had a home to save, the whole world from Aizen's treachery. He couldn't let it end this way. "I WON'T!GETSUGAAAAA TENSHOOO!"

The rock dome blew open like a geyser, black energy broke through the seams and destroyed the dome with a mighty heave, rock debris hurled everywhere, the shockwave striking Pain back into a rock wall, causing himself to gasp in shock.

"The power the Shinigami has…incredible!" He said wincing one eye closed, as Ichigo dropped from the rubble, his mask half gone, and said with a raised sword, "This ends now, Pain!

Pain raised his palms out saying, "Bring it! Almighty Push!" Another large telekinetic push fired out from around his body, hurling itself to Ichigo threatening to knock him away again. Ichigo howled, slashing at the telekinetic force with his sword, his strength of Hollowification stopping the force from blowing him away but grinded him a few meters away with his feet digging into the ground.

"He stopped it?" Pain surprised by Ichigo's remaining stamina, raising his palms up noticing his mask was faltering.

"Give up, Shinigami…you can't win!" He yelled out to him. 3 seconds went by.

Then Ichigo was beside him, and he felt a sword stab into his chest with Ichigo saying, "Shut the Hell up, Pain."

Pain felt himself go numb and then the body was useless as it fell limp to the ground. Ichigo grabbed one of the piercing's on his face and felt his presence for real, on the tallest looking tree from where he stood. With one final heave, a black-red energy gathered around his Zanpakuto as he Flash Stepped in front of the tree for his attack, "Getsuga TENSHO!" A large energy arc fired away at the paper tree, burning it up, and Konan along with Nagato.

"I'm sorry…Konan," he said as he was blown away by the final attack. Ichigo sighed as the portal reopened sighing in relief and irritation,

"Finally! I just hope I can recover my strength before I fight Aizen. Good riddance to this place." After saying that, he jumped into the Garganta, and disappeared from the world as quickly as he came.

**Meanwhile….not too long afterwards…**

Naruto appeared, crossed arms, and ontop of Chief Toad with both of the Toad Sages on his shoulders, and two other giant toads with him.

"Wha-What happened? Where's the Village?" Naruto asked in confusion seeing only rubble and death around him.

Chief Toad asked the Toad sage, "Are you sure you plotted this correctly?"

The Sage shook his head gravely, "No…I'm afraid not. Look at that Summit over there yonder," he pointed and sure enough, the Hokage Summit was still there, the rest of the Village split away from the large crater they were resting in.

Naruto fell to his knees, obviously Pain was not anywhere in sight, and he saw now enemies to vent off his energy. He sat on Chief Toad on his knees and began to cry, "Why? Why am I always…TOO LATE?"

_**THE END**_

A/N: *Sighs* That was a good way to end this One-Shottie…XD LOL! Hope you enjoyed it! Write reviews and I might do more Crossover EPICNESS!


End file.
